The Monk of Azkabam
by Elvesfindfairies
Summary: When one good monk escapes in a world of evil, who is there to protect the world? Join Harry and the Charmed ones and many more on their adventure to find the monk and send him back to Azkabam.


**The Monk of Azkabam**

_Disclaimer_: Again, I do not own any characters based on the Harry Potter series. I do own the Monk though. I also own Professor Ginammy. But, I think that's about it.

_Author's Note_: This takes place in the third book The Prisoner Of Azkabam. It's in another world where good is evil and evil is good. It's a type of crossover between The Prisoner Of Azkabam and the show "Charmed" (Especially the episode where the Charmed ones face their evil duplicates and the other episode where they face the animals of the Chinese Zodiac). Just so you know, all these characters (who were good in the original series) are now evil. And vice-versa. However, in this world, evil is the heroic character. So, yes, Harry Potter is still the hero and not any other evil. Voldermort doesn't come into this story. So, basically, reverse everything I write if you want it to make sense if you don't understand it.

_Chapter 1_

**Light Versus Dark**

Harry Potter stood up from his bed and opened the door to the stairways of Hogwarts. These stairways were, as they always were, moving. He walked on one of the stairways and sat down on the steps. He patiently waited on the steps as the stairway started to move.

"Harry!! Wait up!!!" a boy called out.

Harry turned around and looked for the boy who was calling for him. In his version was a carrot-headed boy with the curliest hair Harry ever seen. He eyes were dark and mischievous. His smile was crackling.

Harry called out, "Hey Ron!! How's everything?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "I'm trying to get to class. What else? We have Defense Against the Light Arts next, right?"

"YEAH!" Harry shouted out as he started moving farther and farther down.

"K! Thanks!!"

Harry stood up and started to walk down the steps. He changed stairwells again. Then, he started moving again. He kept doing this until he reached the second floor. He walked to stable ground and walked with his books in his arms. His binder's papers were almost falling out. Harry flicked up his arm and looked at the watch.

"Oh bloody hell. I'm going to be late!"

He started to run and his feet pounded on the floor. The hallway was empty and he was the only one not in class.

Harry rested for a while and tried to catch his breath. He started to run again. When he finally got to class everyone in class stared at him. They were all taking notes of Professor Ginammy's ramblings. Harry took a seat up front (which no one liked to do since Ginammy was always picking on the ones who sat up front). Ginammy continued his speech.

"As I am known to be with light, a simple incantation such as '_Dosci Nueve_!' would cause a whole explosion that would create a light so strong that no creature, dark or light, could face it. Now… Allow me to demonstrate."

He picked up his wand and raised it up high. Everyone, raise your wands and say '_Mini_ _Dosci Nueve_!!' Ginammy's wand created a high-pitched sound and a strong bright light.

"Now, this is why everyone should have brought their goggles!! Sorry I didn't warn you! Hox!"

The light simmered and the sound faded slowly.

Harry looked around and saw Ron was in the back row, sitting next to Hermonie. Ron and Hermonie smiled and waved. Harry waved back.

"You!" Ginammy sneered but it was a sneer that sounded like the good kind.

"Care to demonstrate how to create a counter against the ear-piercing light?"

"Er… um…. No…." Harry looked up and looked at Ginammy's face. It wasn't exactly cold but it had this kind of look that showed some good in himself.

"Well, too bad. You'll do it anyway." Ginammy smiled and walked to the blackboard.

Harry sighed and got up out of his seat. He took up his wand and carefully stared at his notes before he could proceed.

"Ready?" Ginammy asked.

"Yeah…" Harry said lifelessly.

"_Mini_ _Dosci Nueve_!!"

Ginammy's voice echoed through the room but that was quickly covered with the ear-piercing screech.

Harry clenched his eyes and lifted his wand.

"Mini Darloski…. Darloski…"

Ron whispered to Hermonie, but it was almost like a shout.

"He lost it!"

Hermonie sighed.

"We obviously have to help him."

Ron hesitated and said, "You help him!"

Hermonie sighed and got up.

"Mini Darloski Diez!"

Out of her wand came dark smoke that quickly traversed to the light. It slowly wrapped around it and the light and sound washed out.

Ginammy smiled and Hermonie sat down.

"Harry, thank you for trying. Hermonie, nice save there. Now, let's resume onto class."

------------------------------

"Have you heard?" asked Piper Halliwell to her sister Phoebe.

"Heard what?" Phoebe asked as the drank her tea.

"The monk has escaped. He was the follower of… you-know-who."

"Really?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah. The monk used his magic that he stored for years and created, from what I heard, a light. The light called out to his dragon. The dragon, I think, broke through the barrier and took him out of Azkabam." Piper sighed.

"Really?" Phoebe asked once again.

Piper stared at her with a funny look and started to sip her coffee. Thoughts ran through her mind about the monk. She felt unsafe with good running around. The monk was dangerous to evil. He was known for turning evil to good. With his aura and energy surrounding him, he could simply touch a wilting flower and give it life again. She stared out the deli's window and stared at her reflection.

"Piper?" Phoebe interrupted her train of thoughts.

"Piper? She repeated.

Piper shook herself and said, "Yeah?"

"Hm…. I'm thinking about that monk."

"So am I, Pheebs." Piper said without even looking at her sister. She kept on drinking her coffee.

"I just… Think we should find some way to get rid of him. To send him back-"

"NO!!" Piper stood up. She spilled her coffee and the table wobbled. Her chair fell back, as she gasped.

"I'm so sorry," Piper apologized to the cashier and the customers glaring at her. She took some napkins and cleaned up the mess. She stabilized the table and picked up her chair.

"I'll…. I'll see you at home."

Piper opened the door and the chimes jingled.

_**So? What did you guys think? I'll update when I get the chance. This is kind of a combo of Charmed and Harry Potter. So, most of the times you'll see half and half. They are in the same world though and eventually, they'll meet each other and help each other out, I hope. I don't exactly know what I'll write next but it'll come to me. Right now, the Charmed ones and Harry Potter seem to be an awkward pair to put together in the same story. But it'll flow and fit right in soon. Give me some reviews!! I wanna know what you think!! **_


End file.
